


Heaven.

by deerbear



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M, Songfic, Vesper's goodbye | Nick Jonas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/deerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días sólo son una carga insoportable para Jinki. Mientras la vida sigue para todos, él sigue hundiéndose en un pozo de remordimiento y dolor, de donde sólo Minho puede sacarle… Quizás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven.

> Todo de ti me forjó en lo que soy.  
>  Se llevó al hombre amargado.  
>  ¿A caso tenías un plan maestro?

— ¿En dónde diablos dejé mi suéter? —Jinki profirió un pequeño gemido al desplomarse sobre la mullida cama cubierta por una cobija blanca. La luz diurna se colaba impávida por entre las persianas, dejando un rastro luminoso que avanzaba hasta las piernas de aquél chico tumbado sobre el colchón.

— _¿Ya revisaste el perchero?_ —Una ronca voz, profunda y cálida le abrazó los oídos, proviniendo de todas partes y de ningún lugar en específico. Jinki cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de hacer memoria, ayudándose de la calma extrema que aquella voz le proporcionaba para ordenar sus pensamientos y no perder el control en cualquier momento.

—No, ahí no está —respondió con terquedad, gimoteando al momento siguiente y enroscándose en un ovillo sobre las mantas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan distraído? No podía creerse ser tan despistado. Hacía apenas quince minutos tenía el condenado suéter entre sus manos y ahora no sabía en dónde diablos lo había puesto.

— _¿Seguro?_ —Aquella voz nuevamente hizo vibrar sus tímpanos, y Jinki se levantó quejumbroso de la cama, sintiendo la calidez del piso contra las plantas de sus pies, subiendo enérgicamente por sus piernas y acariciándole el vientre hasta colarse por su pecho y erizarle la nuca—. ¿Por qué no das otro vistazo?

—Ya te he dicho que ahí no está, revisé un millar de veces y… —La puerta se abrió repentinamente debido a una fuerte e inusual corriente de viento, azotando contra la pared, ocasionando así que el perchero aferrado a ésta se tambaleara y dejara caer el suéter rojo con bordados azules que casi volvía loco a Jinki, y el chico frunció el rostro agachando su cabeza. Cielos, ¿Por qué nunca escuchaba? — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba ahí? —Espetó con suavidad, avanzando lánguidamente hasta donde estaba el suéter arrugado sobre el suelo y lo tomó con ambas manos antes de extenderlo y escrutarlo minuciosamente con la mirada, como si de la caída le pudieran salir arañazos o moretones.

— _Yah_ , ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —KiBum, uno de sus compañeros de grupo –que injustamente seguía vivo-, entró a paso firme por la puerta, mirando todo el desorden que reposaba en la habitación donde dormía Jinki—. _Hyung_ , ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ha pasado un tifón por el cuarto o qué?

Jinki se limitó a mirarlo por un lado de la prenda de ropa, y regresó su mirada a ella en cuanto notó la mirada aprehensiva que el menor le estaba dedicando. Y aborreció la intromisión en cuanto aquélla sutil compañía que se hallaba en ese sagrado lugar se esfumó con tanta rapidez como solía hacerlo. Se ha ido… pensó sintiéndose nostálgico como cada vez, gracias KiBum, gracias.

— Tienes que levantar todo este desastre antes de que llegue Jonghyun, ¿de acuerdo? Le dará un ataque cardiaco si ve la recamara de Minho hecha un desastre. Por cierto… —el chico se dio la media vuelta justo cuando empezaba a irse, con los hombros crispados, como si acabara de notar algo escalofriante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

> Y descubrí que nada viene sin un precio.  
>  Y que la vida sólo es un juego que todos perdemos.  
>  ¿O tienes alguna mejor idea?

— _Hyung_ —Minho se irguió sobre su asiento delantero y le sonrió cansino, dedicándole una amable mirada Jinki se mordió los labios con un poco de preocupación y volvió a mirar su reloj de bolsillo. 4:30 am. Era demasiado tarde para todos, ninguno de los cinco había dormido más de dos horas desde el día anterior, y es que con las presentaciones y las giras satelitales encontrar un momento y un lugar para dormir eran cosas míticas para ellos. Decían que existían, pero no podían experimentarlas —. Llegaremos bien, no te preocupes.

Todos estaban muertos de sueño, y aun así tenían que viajar en carretera hasta Busán, donde tendrían una presentación sorpresa en pocas horas. Y aunque quería creer en las palabras de Minho, esa extraña sensación de angustia seguía apresándole el pecho. Sólo él y el pequeño Taemin irían aparte, en el automóvil del segundo manager al mando, mientras que el resto, Minho, KiBum y Jonghyun, llegarían con el manager Choi Jin. Cuestiones de comodidad… Claro, y un cuerno. Todos cabían en la vagoneta, pero nadie quería ir a por ella, que estaba en el estacionamiento del conjunto habitacional donde vivían.

—Tengan cuidado. Jonghyun, llámenme cuando lleguen al hotel —Le pidió el líder al segundo al mando, y la afirmación del chico fue interrumpida por la agotada voz de Minho, quien a la vez posó su mano sobre la del preocupado líder que se aferraba a la ventanilla del auto.

—Te llamaré yo.

Pero nunca llamó. Si su teléfono sonó, no fue para escuchar la voz de su dongsaeng confirmándole su llegada al destino de los cinco.

Un automovilista ebrio se había entrometido en la carretera, arrancándole la vida a dos personas con sueños, aspiraciones y deseos. Y dejando a los otros dos con múltiples heridas en el hospital. Y si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan cansado como para ir a buscar él mismo la maldita vagoneta…

— Ya no te atormentes con eso, _hyung_ —aquella profunda voz habló nuevamente contra su oído, regresándolo al presente, insípido e incoloro. Jinki frenó el auto violentamente cuando la luz ambarina se tornó roja de repente, y su cuerpo saltó sobre el asiento haciendo que su cabeza golpeara contra al cabecero.

— ¡Carajo! —Maldijo Jinki en voz alta, sintiendo como el dolor le recorría desde la nuca hasta la base de la columna vertebral, y una risita socarrona que se apagó con el sonido de la ciudad se hizo escuchar en el interior del carro.

—Babo yah, eso te pasa por andar pensando en cosas innecesarias —de nuevo aquella voz en su cabeza, regañándolo por todo y cuidando siempre de él. Jinki entreabrió los ojos un segundo después, y la sonrisa de Minho apareció en el asiento del copiloto. Sus grandes ojos oscuros lo miraron con socarronería, provocando una escuálida sonrisa en los labios del mayor.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —musitó Jinki por instinto, emprendiendo la marcha nuevamente apenas se puso la luz verde delante de él. Seúl al medio día podía ser el peor desastre del mundo, pero por alguna razón, el tráfico era menos pesado en ese momento.

—Por supuesto, no quiero morir por segunda ocasión.

—Púdrete —gruñó Jinki apretando los labios, preguntándose cómo podía Minho bromear y burlarse al respecto. Parecía que al estar en esa condición, todos perdían su sensibilidad y el sentido del humor.

— ¿Otra vez? Creo que ya no queda nada que pueda pudrirse —volvió a hablar aquél ente angelical a su lado, con cierta ironía fantasmal. Se había acostumbrado. Desde su primera aparición, Minho le había hecho entender que el ya no estar físicamente en el mundo no le afectaba de ninguna manera. Por alguna extraña razón, una que ninguna de los dos comprendía, sólo Jinki podía percatarse de su presencia. Y sólo Jinki podía afectar con sus sentimientos a aquél ángel perdido, ocasionando que este nunca pudiera dejarle.

Él estaba en el limbo, y al parecer, Jinki era el único que le acompañaba de cierta manera ahí.

—Tenemos ensayos, así que mantente callado. Si me descubren hablando contigo otra vez, estoy seguro de que me enviaran al psiquiátrico —Le explicó Jinki suavemente al destellante ser a su lado, al tiempo en que aparcaba en el estacionamiento del edificio y había la puertezuela del auto para salir de él a paso lento.

—El problema es tuyo, porque siempre insistes en contestarme.

—Y te enojas y haces desastres si no lo hago. ¿De quién es el problema, entonces?

—Pues no es lindo que te ignoren como si no estuvieras.

—Prácticamente, no estás.

— ¿Onew-hyung? ¿Con quién hablas? —Un perplejo Taemin, que se había acercado al verlo llegar a las puertas principales, apareció de repente, pegándole un susto de muerte.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Yo…? _¡Eh!_ —Balbuceó el líder incapaz de armar una frase coherente, y las palmas cálidas de Minho se posaron sus hombros antes de desvanecerse por completo del lugar. De nuevo aquella nostalgia… Jinki cerró los ojos, agachando la cabeza para buscar un enfoque, y cuando por fin logró normalizar el latido acelerado de su corazón, miró al maknae, quien a su vez lo veía con cierta preocupación, con una de sus cejas arqueadas y los labios torcidos.

«Gracias, de nuevo he quedado como el loco que habla solo».

— _Hyung_ , ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó Taemin un par de segundos después, con inquietud enmarcándole el joven rostro.

—Sí, perdón, yo… ¿Sabes que es bueno mantener conversaciones contigo mismo de vez en cuando?

—Ah… No.

—Pues lo es.

—Como digas, hyung… _Ah_ … ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

> Viendo cómo se tiñe todo de rojo.  
>  Como una bala a través de mi pecho,  
>  Que me insta a descansar.  
>  Es el suspiro final de un amante.

— ¿Cuáles noticias? —Jonghyun habló por encima del pitido de sus oídos, aunque la verdad era que no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a lo que el manager Choi Jin estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí. Nunca se dignaba a pararse por ahí, mucho menos después de aquél accidente de hace un año.

—La compañía ha… —la voz del hombre pareció titubear, atrayendo finalmente la frágil atención del mayor, y por alguna razón, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron hasta el punto de lastimarle el pecho desde dentro—. Ha decidido reclutar a un nuevo miembro para que tome el lugar de Choi Minho de ahora en adelante.

— ¡De ninguna jodida manera! —El alarido cruzó el salón de rincón a rincón, y el ambiente se congeló súbitamente. Las cinco personas que hablaban entre sí se quedaron petrificadas en sus lugares al oír la furiosa voz del que fuera su líder —. ¡No habrá otro integrante, no lo permitiré! —Sin controlar sus propias acciones, se puso de pie y avanzó iracundo hasta el grupo cerrado y encaró a todos con fuego en sus amables ojos. La idea de otra persona ocupando el lugar de Minho le hacía hervir la sangre. Malditos traidores.

—Contrólate.

_¡A la mierda el control!_

—Jinki _hyung_ , nosotros sólo…

— ¡Tú cállate! —Gritó alterado, haciendo que KiBum volviera a cerrar los labios tan rápido como los había abierto—. Todos ustedes, nunca se preocuparon por él. ¡Nunca! Y ahora que no está, pretenden que con otra persona se va a llenar el hueco que dejó.

—Basta ya, es suficiente.

—Parece que nunca les importó, todos viven sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado. ¡Como si Minho nunca hubiera muerto, como si no hubiera existido! Todos sonríen felices, y no lo recuerdan —se percató entonces de las lágrimas que empañaban su vista, pero estaba tan furioso que no podía detenerse ahora. Todas sus quejas y sus reclamos le salían del alma, y no podía controlarlos. Doce meses habían pasado desde el fallecimiento de Minho, y todos ellos parecían no darse cuenta.

—Detente ahora, Jinki, no hables más.

—No es así, no —musitó Taemin con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas que no pudo ver debido a que sus propias lágrimas y su propia furia cegaban todo de él.

—Si entra otra persona, no seré parte de esta porquería —dijo incapaz de articular otra frase, y cuando Jonghyun intentó acercarse a él, se alejó violentamente, maldiciéndolo en voz alta antes de salir por la puerta de doble hoja como alma que llevaba el diablo.

— ¡Jinki _hyung_! —Escuchó a Jonghyun gritar desde dentro, pero en lugar de volverse y regresar, su cuerpo se echó a correr a toda velocidad hasta que llegó al frío exterior, con las lágrimas empapando su rostro ovalado, y el pecho doliéndole punzantemente.

¿A dónde iría? No lo sabía. No quería quedarse ahí. Respirar el mismo aire que ellos, lo asfixiaba. Y los hacía odiarlos. ¿Cómo podían olvidarse de Minho? ¿Cómo podían mantenerse inmersos en sus propias vidas y no pensar en él?

Se odiaba a sí mismo también. Se sentía culpable. Cada día se le hacía más duro el seguir en aquél mundo rodante, que no se detenía a esperarlo.  
¿Por qué no había muerto él? ¿No habría sido mejor? ¿Por qué Minho?

—Yo tampoco lo sé —murmuró él, apareciendo a su lado junto a una suave brisa que le acarició el rostro. En algún momento había llegado a casa, pro no sabía cómo lo había conseguido.

Los ojos cristalinos de Minho brillaron bajo la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las persianas.

—Debí haber ido por la maldita vagoneta.

—Estabas demasiado cansado, el accidente lo habrías tenido tú si hubieras conducido así.

—Hubiera sido mejor.

—No, no lo hubiera sido. ¿No lo has pensado? Pude haberme salvado como KiBum o Jonghyun _hyung_ , pero resulta que tuvo que ser así, era mi destino. No te culpes, no hubieras podido hacer nada de todos modos. La vida no es un juego que todos perdemos, _hyung_. Sino uno que todos ganamos.

»Es un ciclo, Jinki, es un ciclo maravilloso. La muerte forma parte de la vida. Todo lo que empieza acaba. Y todo lo que acaba, tiene que volver a empezar. Así es como funciona.  
En algún momento tendré que irme. No puedo quedarme para siempre. Y tú tienes que volver a tomar el mando del grupo. Hyung, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Sólo tienes que dejarme ir.

—No puedo —sollozó Jinki ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas. No podía evitarlo ahora. Llorar, llorar por él era el único medio que tenía para hacerle saber que estaba aterrorizado.

—Sí puedes. Y tienes que demostrarlo ahora. El momento está llegando, _hyung_ , y no puedo quedarme más. Tienes que vivir. Vive por mí y siempre estaré contigo. Donde quiera que estés, ahí estaré yo también.

—No, no puedes marcharte. ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! —Rogó Jinki abrazándose a la figura cálida que tenía a su lado, con las lágrimas cayendo entre ellos como pequeños cristales que al tocar el piso, explotaban en mil pedazos.

—Tonto, nunca te dejaré. No te he dejado. Pero llegó el momento de acompañarte de otra forma. Así te dolerá menos. Te liberarás de mi recuerdo.

— ¡Pero no quiero librarme de ti!

—Pero tienes que hacerlo. Es lo mejor para ambos ahora.

> Y ahora muero. Beso tus tiernos labios, adiós.  
>  Ruega a Dios para que escuche mi llanto.

—Te quiero —musitó Jinki acurrucado en el piso, sintiendo la cálida mano de Minho acariciando su espalda, a la altura de sus hombros. El llanto había cesado, sólo quedaban vagos ríos secos cruzando las mejillas del mayor, y los pequeños suspiros le intentaban calmar el dolorido corazón.

—Yo también te quiero, _hyung_ … Y te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, incluso cuando sólo tú podías verme.

Jinki cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando contra el torrente de lágrimas que volvían a amenazar con salir. Suspiró, sabiendo que era el final. Que al fin Minho iría al lugar donde debía haber estado desde el principio.

—Iré a por mí premio, _hyung_. Nos veremos allá, dentro de mucho tiempo. Y te mostraré lo que me he ganado, ¿vale?

Jinki permaneció en silencio sin abrir sus ojos marchitos, aun cuando sintió una calidez familiar posarse en sus labios por unos segundos, recibiendo un beso de despedida de su mejor amigo, del chico al que más había querido en el mundo entero. Y supo que se había terminado cuando la suavidad dejó de presionar sus labios y lo invadió esa sensación nostálgica de siempre.

La soledad inundó la habitación que alguna vez había pertenecido a Minho, a aquél alto muchacho con sonrisa radiante que acababa de dejarlo, prometiéndole volver a verlo.  
Luchando contra el nudo de su garganta, su corazón se sintió en paz después de muchísimo tiempo, y se llenó de alegría. Sí, Minho finalmente estaba descansando. Sonrió débilmente y musitó con el corazón diez veces más grande:

—Nos veremos, Minho. Nos veremos en el cielo.


End file.
